


sweet rain

by frozenmango



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rain, Tea, just a little moment of respite, soft moments with the three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmango/pseuds/frozenmango
Summary: But it’s moments like these, more than anything else, that are absolutely untouchable because they hold more magic than Amelia could ever wield.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	sweet rain

It’s raining today.

Amelia is sitting on the window seat, elbow propped on the windowpane, holding her chin in the palm of her hand. Even though the window, she can still feel the cold nipping at her skin, and the soft scent of rain. She listens to the  _ pitter-patter  _ of raindrops tapping against the glass, a rhythmic song that is tempting her to sleep. She watches as water droplets chase after one another towards the bottom, engulfing one another if they get too close.

She looks beyond the droplets and stares at the horizon. She sees a gray blanket covering the sky. The treetops sway in the wind, their leaves rustling in undulating waves. She sees nothing else—just the gray sky and the green trees.

She sighs and turns her head so that her gaze is fixed on the open book next to her. Amelia had been reading up on Ancient Rome and Julius Ceasar, but she lost that motivation and interest to keep going a long time ago.

The door to her study creaks open. She turns, half-expecting Wellington to waltz right in and sprawl on the floor, but instead she sees Ina and Gura standing in the doorway. Ina is carrying a tray with a teapot, three teacups on saucers, a creamer, and sugar cubes stacked neatly on top of one another in a small bowl. Gura is barely holding a folded blanket, and it’s clear to see that she’s struggling to wrap her arms around the thing. But even then, she has a huge grin on her face that melts Amelia’s heart.

Without a word, the two of them make their way to Amelia. She readjusts herself; Gura sits on her right, and Ina stands on her left. Gura drapes the blanket over Amelia and herself, snuggles underneath, and the both of them patiently wait for Ina as she pours tea into each of the cups on the nearby table. The sweet scent of hibiscus fills the air, gently reminding Amelia that she hasn’t had anything to eat or drink for a while.

Ina passes Gura and Amelia their cups, and soon, gets herself settled underneath the blanket. Amelia stares into her cup, taking in how her tea is a homely color of brown and smells wonderfully sweet. She smiles to herself; Ina has always been good at putting in the right amount of milk and sugar in their teas.

Gently, Amelia raises her cup, and the other two follow suit. A soft  _ clink  _ fills the room as they gently toast to one another. Amelia takes a look at Ina, who is now busy looking at her own cup of tea, smiling with satisfaction. Amelia turns her head to look at Gura, who is now interested in the open book Amelia already forgot about, lips moving imperceptibly as she mouths the words to herself.

Amelia leans back against the window seat, raises the cup to her lips, and takes a sip. Floral and sweet notes dance on her tongue excitedly but are quickly soothed by the smooth cream washing over. She takes a deep breath, and as she exhales, she can still taste the ghost of hibiscus tickling the back of her throat.

Amelia thinks to herself how easy it is to lose track of time because of the power she holds over it. Just a simple winding of her pocket watch and she can be wherever she wants to be, whenever she wants to.

But it’s moments like these, more than anything else, that are absolutely untouchable because they hold more magic than Amelia could ever wield.

She takes another sip of her drink. A gentle smile tugs on her lips.

How sweet it is, to be suspended in time, listening to spring rain with the people she loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing that i drafted in the past two hours or so, then decided to post! i got the idea because of amelia's nickname, ame. ame in Japanese has two meanings: with downward pitch, it means 雨, which is rain, and with upward pitch, it means 飴 if I remember my mediocre Japanese correctly LOL
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed the story. remember to take care of yourselves, drink some water, and take some to get of your own respite too.


End file.
